And He Sang
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Kajimoto Takahisa does not sing, but one Mizuki Hajime really wants him to. Ah, the joys of karaoke! But -- Kajimoto is straight! [mizukaji]


A/N: This will follow episode 102. The episode which prompted me to make a music video entitled "I'm a Fairy" (bg music from Fruits Basket) and my sister to make a music video entitled "I'm Too Sexy" (by Alvin and the Chipmunks) using Mizuki footage from only that episode. The end results were very, very sad, and I wish to apologize formally to Mizuki, all of his fans, and the ShirtÔ. (You know the one I mean...the purple one with the pink flowers that has a life of its own.)

****

And He Sang

The look on Kajimoto Takahisa's face was priceless. He'd just asked "Were you collecting my data?" and Mizuki had answered yes, in his roundabout way.

Of course he'd been collecting data. That was what Mizuki Hajime did, after all. If ever he had to play against Kajimoto, he would be able to come up with a strategy to beat him without much of a problem.

However, there was one piece of data that was far more precious than any of that. He'd learned just how sexy that Kajimoto really was, and he wanted to get to know the other boy better.

How best to do that? He would have to work out some sort of strategy. It would be slightly more difficult than tennis, but Mizuki Hajime had a lot of faith in himself.

Almost too much faith in himself, in fact. 

Kajimoto's sensei called out to him, and he walked away. Mizuki watched him with an amused smirk on his face.

His inner demon smiled. Ah, the fun he was going to have.

~~~~~

Kajimoto's cell phone started to ring. "Hai."

"Kajimoto-kun. It's been a while."

There was no mistaking that voice. Only one person could sound that sly over the phone. "Ah...Mizuki-kun," Kajimoto said. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. Are you busy right now?"

Kajimoto was not, in fact, busy, and he hated to lie, but he could see no way around it this time. "Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Mizuki-kun, is there a reason why you called?"

"Oh, I wanted to make sure this number is really yours, and ask about your health. How are you doing, Kajimoto-kun?"

"Just fine, thank you..."

"I'm sorry to bother you when you are so busy, but I'll call again later," Mizuki said. He sounded too cheerful.

Kajimoto grimaced at his cell phone. He had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

~~~~~

"Kajimoto-kun!"

Mizuki's voice first thing in the morning was a thing that might take some getting used to. Although, Kajimoto was quite sure that he didn't want to have to get used to it.

"Yes?" he said. It was always best to use the least amount of words possible when he was in a bad mood.

"Are you busy, this time?"

Kajimoto sighed. "No."

"I was wondering if you'd like to join my team-mates and I for some karaoke, later today."

Karaoke. Mizuki was calling to invite him to karaoke. 

Kajimoto gave himself a good pinch, but he discovered that he was indeed wide awake, and he was going to form a bruise from that one. Damn.

But karaoke?? Kajimoto Takahisa did not sing.

"Kajimoto-kun?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but--"

"I'm glad you'll be coming. You can bring a few friends, if you like," Mizuki said. He told Kajimoto the time and place, and then he hung up. Without waiting for an actual answer.

Kajimoto faced his phone with yet another grimace. Mizuki Hajime was one tricky little bastard.

~~~~~

Wakato Hiroshi was still snickering.

"Isn't Mizuki the one you told me about, with the..." snicker "...purple?"

Kajimoto sighed. "Yes. The purple."

"And you let him talk you into karaoke?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"You could have just stayed home," Wakato pointed out.

"He's expecting me."

That only prompted more laughter. Kajimoto wondered why he had chosen to bring Wakato instead of someone...quieter.

It had just seemed fitting, at the time. Wakato was not a shy person, and he would definitely love karaoke, so long as there were some girls around to show off for. There were bound to be girls in the karaoke parlour. Wakato would steal the show, and Kajimoto would not have to sing.

Kajimoto...did not sing.

Kajimoto took a deep breath as they approached the building, and did not let it out until after he had stepped through the door.

"Kajimoto-kun! I'm glad you could make it," Mizuki said. He was clad in...something that Kajimoto would really rather not look at. It was very...purple. It was almost embarrassing, really. He didn't have anything against the color purple, but the way that Mizuki wore it was...scandalous.

He wondered if it bothered him because the outfit screamed out "I'm gay!". Kajimoto was not homophobic, but...He didn't really want someone in an outfit like that to be inviting him to karaoke. He liked to cling to the hope that he was straight, unlike ninety percent of the people that he knew. Though he was beginning to have his doubts about that, considering the blush that was forming on his cheeks at the current moment.

"Mizuki-kun. We can't stay long, because --"

"What are you talking about, Kajimoto? We can stay forever!" Wakato exclaimed. Kajimoto turned to glare at him. He must have spotted some girls somewhere. Damn, there would be no dragging him out of here for hours, and since Wakato's parents were giving him a ride home...He was stuck.

Damn.

Kajimoto soon found himself seated next to Mizuki, who was too close for comfort. Wakato was already singing, with a couple of girls on either arm.

How does he do that? Kajimoto wondered.

"How does he do that, da ne?" Yanagisawa asked. "I think I'm jealous, da ne. Is it the orange hair, da ne?"

"That could have something to do with it," Kisarazu said.

"Should I dye my hair orange, da ne?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Maybe he can introduce me to some girls, da ne!"

"Are you really that desparate?"

"...da ne."

Kajimoto wondered what those two would say if he mentioned the fact that Wakato Hiroshi was actually more interested in boys than girls. True, he liked to have girls all over him worshipping him, but...He was actually in a relationship with one of the boys at his school, that had lasted for over a year. They weren't going to break up any time soon, no matter how many girls threw themselves at Wakato.

The only reason Kajimoto knew that was because he'd accidentally come across the two of them, having a nice long victory kiss after one of their games. He did not like dwelling on that memory, mostly because both parties involved were highly attractive and the thought of them kissing --

I'm straight.

Again, he had to doubt that, considering the tingling sensation in his leg, where Mizuki was currently touching --

Kajimoto tried to shy away, but there was nowhere to go. If he tried to move any more to the right, he would find himself in Fuji Yuuta's lap.

"Stop molesting Kajimoto-san, Mizuki-san," Yuuta said. "He's almost on top of me, now."

Ooops.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuuta-kun," Mizuki said, with an innocent expression that no one on Earth would have believed for a second. 

"He does this to everyone," Yuuta told Kajimoto.

"No, that's not true, Yuuta-kun. Only to those I find especially fascinating," Mizuki said, with a smirk.

Kajimoto felt a sudden urge to run half way across the world, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Wakato was finally finished his song, and Kajimoto almost had time to breathe a sigh of relief when Mizuki stood up.

He's going to sing, I'm free for at least three minutes --

"Kajimoto-kun, why don't you come and sing with me, since you're the guest?" Kajimoto could have sworn that Mizuki was...purring.

"I don't sing," Kajimoto said. 

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice."

"No, I don't sing."

Mizuki had gripped Kajimoto's wrist and was currently dragging him along. Yuuta gave Kajimoto a sympathetic look.

Mizuki selected something, and he began to sing, while Kajimoto stared at his microphone.

Mizuki gave him a pointed look. "Sing!" his eyes said.

But Kajimoto Takahisa did not sing. Especially not duets with men who wore purple and tried to hit on him.

Mizuki scuttled over, looked Kajimoto in the eye, and with no shame whatsoever, pinched his ass.

And Kajimoto Takahisa sang. Very loudly, and very enthusiastically, as he moved very quickly in the other direction.

~~~~~

Later, Kajimoto was seated next to Mizuki again, trying not to notice the hand on his leg. He tried to focus all his attention on the current singer.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, da ne..."

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, either.

"Are you having fun, Kajimoto-kun?"

Kajimoto felt his eye twitching. "Yes. Thank you for inviting me, Mizuki-kun."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Mizuki said, with that smirk that Kajimoto was sure he was going to have nightmares about. "In fact, we should do this again sometime...You have a lovely singing voice."

"Thank you."

"Or maybe you would like to go somewhere with me? Just the two of us."

Alarms went of in Kajimoto's head.

Mizuki-in-purple is asking you for a _date_! 

"Ah, that would be nice."

Kajimoto gave up his last fleeting hope that he was straight, and gave into the hand on his leg.

He turned to look at Yuuta, almost pathetically.

"Did he ever do this to you?"

"He tried, but I punched him," Yuuta replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kajimoto wondered aloud.

"Because you like me too much," Mizuki said, with that smirk again.

Kajimoto sank into the pit of despair.

"Look on the bright side," Wakato said, startling Kajimoto. He hadn't realized that Wakato was behind him, listening in.

"At least he looks good in purple."

Kajimoto shuddered. Just what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
